


炸鸡

by SetoSatellite



Category: Baekmin - Fandom, nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoSatellite/pseuds/SetoSatellite
Summary: 半现背，私设，勿上升。旼旼在偷偷和你谈恋爱。
Kudos: 5





	炸鸡

**Author's Note:**

> 半现背，私设，勿上升。
> 
> 旼旼在偷偷和你谈恋爱。

东昊走出浴缸时才发现擦身毛巾都洗了。浑身湿答答的，去卧室拿会留下一路水渍。他张了张嘴，又闭上，慢慢咽下久违的、长年习惯堆积出的那个冲动。

“旼炫啊，帮我拿条浴巾。”

而家里只他一人。

他深吸口气。很久没想起那些时候了，他以为已经过去，大家各自走向新的人生，他对现实也能够泰然处之。

可原来回忆一直在等待时机和出口。

抹了把头发，东昊拿换下来的衣服勉强擦掉身上的水，就这么光溜溜打开门准备去拿浴巾，却被门口意料不到的人吓了一跳，差点滑倒在瓷砖上。

“当心点啊。”

门口的人也好像已经非常习惯似的，及时伸手扶住他。

“……你要吓死我啊，黄旼炫！”

“我给你发信息了啊，进门的时候也喊了，可你没听到。”

黄旼炫无辜地说道。

“……你怎么进来的？”

黄旼炫晃了晃手上的钥匙。

“之前你拜托我放行李，给我的备份，忘了吗。”

最近已经很少看见、稍微淘气的姿势，让东昊恍惚回到从前。仿佛黄旼炫不曾离开，他们还挤在那间小小的宿舍。

姜东昊当然不怀念那些日复一日等待希望的时光。

赚很多钱，有自己的房间，作自己的曲子，有很多的工作机会。一步一步走到现在，他更多是沉溺在不断的惊喜中，成就感也让他的心逐渐安定。

旼炫回来之后更专注自己的事业，不知什么时候也同女性交往了起来。恋爱也不过是大家都在做的事，他又一向很谨慎。老实说没有爱的冲动，又要怎么做表演和创作。是理所当然的事，他并不担心。

然而——或许在那间小宿舍里勾勒出的梦中图景，和现在多少有些不同吧。

黄旼炫将钥匙晃过，就收回自己口袋，似乎没有要还给他的意思。站在门口，他毫不避讳地打量姜东昊。

“又忘拿毛巾了？”

“我现在就要去拿，你快点让开。”

没穿衣服，姜东昊有点恼火。

“这个天气要着凉的。你别出来，我去拿。”

毕竟还有一个多月就要回归了，姜东昊觉得也没必要给黄旼炫省这点力气，再说外面确实有点冷。他半是感激，半是尴尬地看着黄旼炫熟门熟路给他翻出新的浴巾，接过来包在身上，总算稍微松了口气。

“你来干嘛？”

到客厅沙发上坐下。黄旼炫还在东看西看。

“刚好到这附近。”

“约会吗？”问出口姜东昊就后悔了。果然，黄旼炫并没有直接回答，而是伸手摸了一把他的桌子。

“怎么又积了那么多灰，东昊啊。”

“干嘛，你又不住这儿。”

“住一下不行吗？”黄旼炫去洗手，顺便翻他的厨房。“我也会关心你有没有好好生活。”

何必呢。姜东昊想说，却没有说出口。

“毕竟东昊很需要人照料，好像没有我就不行呢？”

满意的语气，让姜东昊又恼火起来。“有事快讲，我要睡了。”

但黄旼炫还是不正面作答，而是在厨房里一样一样料理着，最后拿了餐盘勺子和一个香气四溢的大塑料袋出来。

“我特意给你买了炸鸡。”

炸鸡盒子上印着楼下小店的标志。说得好像常在惦记，其实只是来的路上忽然发觉不能空手罢了。

“……我还在身材管理，你不是知道的吗。”

黄旼炫充耳不闻，将吃的在客厅桌上一样样摆好，然后坐到姜东昊旁边。

“东昊，”他说，“和我做吧。”

姜东昊怀疑自己听错了。不，有没有听错他不是最清楚吗。再怎么难以置信，现在的他就是会说这种话的人。

“女朋友呢？”

黄旼炫不答。

他想问他们是不是分手了，但他心里知道没有。

“只是想你了，不行吗？”黄旼炫说，“女朋友是女朋友，东昊是东昊。”

他想问为什么。他是真的不明白黄旼炫在说什么。如果现在这样，那当初为什么要……但最后又觉得没什么可问，他于是说：

“……你一定要在炸鸡面前说这个吗？”

“反正你吃了夜宵也会去健身房的不是吗？”黄旼炫半转过头，嘴唇微张着，眼睛湿漉漉地望着他。他在诱惑他。姜东昊知道。

虽然不是从前惯常的方式。

”做吧。“他凑过来，慢慢拉走姜东昊身上的浴巾。平时一个人在家洗完澡只穿一条内裤的，是黄旼炫来了才尴尬地把浴巾留在身上，可现在反倒欲盖弥彰。他不自在地意识到浴巾比衣服更煽情。黄旼炫跨坐到他腿上，露出最近常见到的，散发荷尔蒙的侵略性表情，“做吧。”

姜东昊仰视着黄旼炫那张好看的脸。

“你以为这一套对我管用吗。”

他想看的根本不是这个样子。

“是从哪里学来的，为什么会觉得这样很性感，旼炫啊。”

他还记得初尝禁果，旼炫也是眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，但那时是不知所措的，抓着他的手臂，身体微微颤抖，却准备好接受即将到来的一切未知。他们笨手笨脚，又太敏感，担心队友听到而一直压着声音。之后他们常常做到黎明，在起床前仅剩的几个小时里相拥入眠。黄旼炫起床早，入睡也比他早。他凝视旼炫在他怀里迷迷糊糊，顺从却执着的姿态。他爱他，他想。他想了很多次。

依旧是不回答，黄旼炫皱皱眉，坚定地撑着他的肩迫近他。

结果只要是他就会被诱惑，结果还是被他得逞。吻住黄旼炫嘴唇时，姜东昊心里知道，自己的话对方又是一点都没有听进去。说到底他决定的事，无论是什么，自己都终究无法改变不是吗。

他伸手去摸旼炫的裤裆。那里早就硬了，或许撞见他从浴室开门时就这样了，又或许早在路上就已经这样，毕竟是怀着这种目的才来。他也硬得不行，把松垮的短裤都撑起来。他解开黄旼炫的皮带，拉开拉链，连内裤一起褪下，再扯掉自己的。旼炫一向喜欢由他来脱，或许是喜欢被人渴望的感觉。

有时深夜里旼炫在他耳边小声抱怨队友捉弄太过。他有些愧疚，想旼炫是否发现总是他忍不住带头。他爱看他总乖乖照自己的话去做，也爱看他委屈闹别扭，有时就不记得要适可而止。可他也不喜欢别人太欺负他，仿佛这是他专有的权利。他知道这个人不容易生气，但总是认真。他将旼炫压在怀里，希望这样就能传递真心。我知道你在乎，旼炫啊，我知道你在乎。

可或许终究还是没有传递到。

可你现在又是想怎么样呢，旼炫。姜东昊不懂。他抚过黄旼炫滚烫的身体，感受他急切地磨蹭自己。你到底想怎么样呢。

他几乎恍惚了。没怎么花力气扩张就顺利进入了旼炫，仿佛剥开层层陌生后，他们还是太熟练了。旼炫满意地颤栗着，姜东昊一时几乎以为什么都没变，什么都没过去。他们还是在那间小宿舍里相互依偎，在彼此的拥抱里短暂地忘了明天。

然而错觉还是很快被打断：姜东昊放在远处的手机忽然响了。

两人停滞了一瞬。姜东昊不想理，然而黄旼炫撑着他肩喘着，靠在他耳边说：“去接。”

“不要。”

“可能是重要的事情，去接。”黄旼炫抱住他脖子，双腿缠上他腰，“就这样，去接。”

他拗不过他。再说也确实担心。回归前他希望一切都顺顺当当。但就这么抱起旼炫走到手机边时，他还是觉得自己疯了。旼炫趴在他肩头，随着他的脚步轻哼。他们从未尝试过这样的体位，虽然旼炫不重，至少东昊觉得他不重，但他从不爱在他们的关系中加入力量压制。旼炫很大只，身体却好像要笨一点。他总是很温柔，很温柔地对待他。

忽略掉一切提示亲密的细小摩擦，他咬紧牙关，拿起手机。

“是范洙哥。”

没什么大不了的事情。东昊一边竭力不让应和声露出马脚，一边用力托住旼炫。两人汗湿的身体贴在一起，东昊觉得旼炫仿佛一个很小的孩子，紧紧地抓着他。

“哥、没什么事我先挂了。”

或许对方已经听出什么端倪，扔下手机时姜东昊自暴自弃地想。但他顾不上这些了。旼炫包裹着他的温度让他几乎要疯掉，再加上那人发出小小的，低低的声音，嗯、东昊呀。他叹了口气。

“你最坏了，真的，你最坏了。”

他把他推在墙上猛力进出，发泄般地。很快肌肉多少有些酸痛，他喘口气调整姿势，把旼炫腿架到自己肩上，想让旼炫靠着墙卸些力，旼炫却垂着手小腿划过他肩，仰着头放任自己落下。他只得马上又撑住。他们认识很多年，此刻却仿佛在被试探。只有相连的部位不顾一切支持着全部的热意。姜东昊觉得自己也马上就要失控。等一下、旼炫。他想抽出来，旼炫却勾着他不放开。他就这么射在了里面。

好一会儿，他不知说什么。

“炸鸡都凉了。”他最后说，感到旼炫射在他胸口的慢慢流下。

“热一下吧。”旼炫说。

*

之后他们又分别冲了澡。黄旼炫要回家，从地上拎起裤子时东昊的家门钥匙哗啦掉了出来。姜东昊端着炸鸡看着，黄旼炫就在他的注视下泰然自若地捡起钥匙，放回自己的口袋里。

“还会用到吧？”

他朝他回眸一笑，关上门。


End file.
